


暴风雨（中）

by north_towards



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_towards/pseuds/north_towards





	暴风雨（中）

吃不胖的人，一般新陈代谢比较快，体质偏热。王柳羿的手脚常年都是热热的，冬天把穿着珊瑚绒睡衣的他揽在怀里，温暖柔软，像抱着个毛茸茸的小毯子。

现在是夏末秋初，刚洗完澡，王柳羿的脚底还带一点水汽，娇嫩湿热，踩在喻文波性器上，爽得他呼吸不稳，不得不停下口活调整。

“艹，真**爽，蓝哥脚底这么软这么热，是不是天生给我操的？”喻文波喘了两下，转去亲恋人的大腿内侧，一边亲一边喃喃地说下流话，嘴唇在说话时若有若无地触碰那处娇嫩的皮肤，王柳羿被弄得呻吟里带着哭腔。

“在基地的时候，有一次在你房间锁着门，把你按在门上操，外面他们要出去吃东西，问你去不去，嘶——我操——”握着王柳羿的脚腕反复挺动，喻文波舒服得头皮发麻倒吸凉气，再抬眼看到恋人呼吸急促抿着嘴强忍呻吟的样子，“蓝哥，爽不爽？嗯？”他放下王柳羿的脚，伸手从旁边台子上拿起冲好的咖啡，喝了一口，含在嘴里。

咖啡是刚才冲的，已经晾了一会，现在温度只比口腔略高。

喻文波含着咖啡，低头把小小蓝包裹住。

“……！”王柳羿仰着脖子，被凉热交替的快感逼得发不出声音，腰身挺了两下发泄出来，一手抬起来无助地扒在冰箱边缘，许久不能回神。

他手里的菠萝雪糕终于掉在地上，融化的部分聚成一湾甜腻的液体。

喻文波吐掉嘴里的东西，转身搂住王柳羿亲了亲。恋人因为激烈的高潮呼吸急促站立不稳，额头沁出一层薄汗，刚洗过澡皮肤软嫩唇红齿白，有点委屈地把下巴搁在喻文波肩头，吸了吸鼻子。

可能因为太久没有发泄，射过一次的小小蓝还半挺着蹭在喻文波衣服上，有轻微摩擦，王柳羿被刺激得一抖，紧紧靠在喻文波身上。

青年痞笑着亲恋人的耳朵和侧脸脖颈，贪婪地嗅他身上沐浴液的味道：“蓝哥还想要，是不？是不是想要我的大——”

王柳羿知道他又要说浑话，急切地转头用热吻封住他的嘴。

恋人们又紧紧纠缠在一起，热切地索取对方的呼吸和唇舌。

王柳羿一边承受亲吻，一边伸手在喻文波裤子里毫无章法地乱摸，又喘息着侧过头去轻咬恋人的耳际，舌尖拂过耳垂，小猫一样，混乱的气息里夹杂着略带央求的鼻音。

喻文波为他难得的主动调情惊诧一瞬，随后看到冰箱挂着的收纳袋，眼前一亮。

收纳袋里放着一条带包装的红色长身围裙。当时买的时候是两条，棉麻质地，一条米黄一条朱红；米黄色的现在挂在外面，家政阿姨来的时候会穿；剩下那条朱红色的就一直收在收纳袋里。

“蓝哥，”喻文波搂住王柳羿的腰，在他身后伸手拿出那条围裙，然后放开他，在他面前打开包装。

王柳羿莹白的胸膛急促起伏，纯白内裤褪到大腿，泛红的性器半翘着撑起衬衫下摆，一副任人宰割的样子；看到喻文波这个样子还能不明白他想做什么？只好满脸通红地接过围裙，乖乖穿上，撒娇地转过身让喻文波给他系带子。

系带子的手只给系了一个宽松的活扣，立刻被前面胸膛衬衫下挺立的乳尖吸引了。喻文波从背后紧紧箍住王柳羿，右手伸进围裙下面抚弄摩挲粉嫩的乳尖，隔着衬衫粗喘着舔吻恋人白皙的后颈。

“呜……”王柳羿被这些猥亵动作逗弄得情潮翻涌，忽然嘴里被捅进两根手指，略带薄茧，玩弄着敏感的小舌。被玩弄的人双唇无法闭合，水红的唇缝中流出一丝水光。喻文波用手指感受着恋人口腔的湿热，声音沙哑道：“舔。”

菠萝雪糕孤零零地躺在厨房的瓷砖地上，融化了一半，鲜艳的黄色甜水倒映出两具交缠的身躯。

喻文波用沾了恋人唾液的手指探到对方身后，触及一片温软，不由得惊诧道：“你……？”

“我，我洗过了，我……刚刚……”王柳羿前身靠在冰箱上，翘起的性器摩擦在棉麻布料上，白皙皮肤和朱红色围裙对比强烈，后穴甚至在轻轻收缩向即将进犯的凶徒示好。

真他妈——喻文波在心里狠狠咒骂——真他妈不让人活了啊。

他的手指捅进去活动抽插几下，果然包容温软——

“王柳羿，你**是想让我操死你，是不是？啊？”

“嗯啊——”感受到身后贸然的侵犯，王柳羿腰身弓起，呼吸急促，鼻尖萦绕着雪糕的甜味和恋人身上强烈的荷尔蒙气息，情欲上涌，眼里水光盈盈。

喻文波粗喘着大力顶弄，痴迷地吻王柳羿的后颈肩膀，白衬衫已经被他褪到上臂，围裙朱红的系绳绕在冷白色的漂亮脖颈上，视觉冲击力极强。他猛顶了一会，缓解了炙热的情潮，才转为缓慢的抽插，在纤薄的肩头留下一串艳红吻痕，同时内心还惦记着什么时候买点红绳，在蓝哥身上绕两圈，修长的双腿被绑缚起来……不行不行，再想就要射了……新家第一炮可不能这么快……

王柳羿被顶得七荤八素，腰身直打颤，嘴唇都合不拢，露出一点红艳艳的舌尖，呻吟里也带上了哭腔：“啊啊啊……杰克哥，慢一点，呜……”嘴上这么说，紧窄的小屁股还是跟着对方动了起来，布料摩擦的声音和抽插的水声显得格外情色。

“杰克哥，好棒，好舒服……”许久没有“过瘾”，王柳羿的身体极为敏感，在喻文波近乎粗暴的冲撞里也能主动找到一些快感，更何况恋人并不是只顾自己舒坦，对他的身体也多有照顾，腿间硬挺着的小东西被喻文波火热的手心揉搓抚弄，已经流出不少爱液。

窗外的风雨更加剧烈，似乎下一秒就会卷走一切。屋内缠绵的二人则深陷情欲的漩涡，炽热的爱意交织黏腻，掉落在地上的冰棒已经融得只剩一小块冰。王柳羿舒服得塌下细腰，脚尖挑起，嘴唇半张着却发不出一点声音。身体内缓慢堆积的酸甜快感和身前恋人作恶的手指让他摇着头想拒绝这恐怖的快感。

“嗯嗯……啊……呜……”王柳羿被干得站立不稳，不得不扶住冰箱，双眼无神地看向窗外。厨房的窗是磨砂玻璃，看不清外面，只听到激劲的风带着雨点狠烈的敲击声，他下意识喃喃道：“雨好大……”

喻文波掐紧身前的细腰缓缓抽顶，故意找好角度擦过那处敏感点，不徐不疾地问：“什么好大？蓝哥说我吗？”

“呜……杰克好大，好大……”修长苍白的手指扒不住平滑的冰箱表面，指尖用力地泛出白色，王柳羿无意识地跟着重复。随后只听一声惊呼，他整个人被喻文波箍在怀里，一边被干一边被推着往前走。

喻文波把纤瘦的恋人推倒在长餐桌上。

王柳羿身上的白衬衫已经褪到手肘，身前的红围裙半遮半掩，艳红的乳尖露了一半在外面；他喘息着想伸手撸动自己的性器，被喻文波握住阻止。

“杰克，嗯，杰克哥，摸摸……”恋人带着哭腔的哀求没有打动喻文波。他伸手把王柳羿掉到膝盖的内裤扯下，可怜地挂在左脚腕上；又让王柳羿上半身仰卧在餐桌上，把那两条长腿靠在自己腰际，然后身子一沉，深深地贯穿那处温热紧致的后穴。

“我操——蓝哥，好爽啊，你真紧——我不在家的时候没自己玩过？”喻文波爽得直吸气，嘴上依然痞气地调情，两手握着恋人纤细的大腿，下体不停深入浅出，“有没有用手自己玩后面？蓝哥手那么细，是不是不够用？想没想我的大**？”

他原本也就是说说，毕竟王柳羿连拉屎都说不出来，更何况这些话。没想到王柳羿侧过头，露出羞红的耳朵，小声的回答被顶成细碎的呻吟：“嗯……玩……玩过……嗯啊……”

热血冲上喻文波的头顶，他双眼烧红，难以置信地问：“什么？玩过？什么时候？”

“你，你那次去办事，我……啊啊……嗯……我起床……起床的时候你已经出去了……呜慢点慢点……啊啊啊……”快感逼出了王柳羿的生理性眼泪，他偶尔抽一下鼻子，断断续续呻吟着回答，“我……啊！我……我睡醒了，下面好硬……就，就闻着你的睡衣……嗯……”

“就闻着我的睡衣自己弄？嗯？前面还是后面？！”喻文波加快了速度，故意摩擦恋人的敏感点，手上没有放过娇嫩的乳尖和下体。

“都……都弄了——啊啊啊——呜——杰克，不要，太快了——”突如其来的剧烈攻势让王柳羿呼吸不畅，他摇着头想躲避这窒息一样的快感，张开嘴想呼吸更多空气，却没想到露出的水红色舌尖更加刺激了恋人的欲望，喻文波弯腰吻下来，王柳羿无助地抱住他的脖子，二人纠缠成一团。

餐桌被干得剧烈摇晃，还好质量不错，没有发出太多杂音。王柳羿被亲的几近窒息，用鼻音撒娇求饶，等喻文波想放他一马的时候他却又仰起小脑袋，舌尖追过去索吻。

身下是紧致湿热的温柔包裹，上面是恋人柔嫩的唇舌和甜腻的撒娇，单薄的身子压在身下怎么揉捏爱抚都嫌不够。喻文波爽得浑身发热，他狠狠顶弄了几下，用手撸动王柳羿的下体，指尖轻戳脆弱的铃口。

“呜——！”王柳羿的舌尖还被喻文波含住吮弄，因为激烈的快感而浑身颤抖，含糊不清地发出求饶的轻吟：“唔——嗯~”手指无力推拒，挂在左脚腕上的内裤随着被操的节奏可怜地晃动。但是贪吃的后穴却表达着完全不同的意思。

喻文波放过对方的唇舌，手上撸动的动作没停。他贴着王柳羿敏感的耳朵说：“蓝哥，自己玩的时候够吗？射了吗？闻着我的味道就能射？嗯？”

“嗯嗯啊——呜——不够不够，要杰克哥操我才够，呜……”王柳羿眼尾发红，挺着腰去蹭喻文波的手。

“那以前采访的时候穿我的衣服，是不是其实小鸡巴早就翘起来了？还骗我已经把队服收起来了，其实是不是趁着去厕所自己玩自己？嗯？说话！”喻文波也有点控制不住自己，他一边说话一边用湿热的舌头舔那个白嫩的小耳朵，时不时伸进耳洞里抽动。

王柳羿的耳朵也极其敏感，他几乎是哭着被“逼供”，呻吟破碎不成声：“啊……是，是我穿着杰克哥的队服去厕所，去厕所……玩，玩自己……呜……要射了，杰克，我要射了，我……求求你，让我……”

原来喻文波用手指堵住了顶端的小孔。他着迷地看着王柳羿陷在情欲里脆弱迷乱的表情，平日里像好学生一样乖巧的蓝哥，露出这样的表情，简直是要人命。

这边王柳羿见他没有饶过自己，委屈地抽抽鼻子：“……求求你，呜……老，老公……”

喻文波眼神都变了，他抽身出来，低头含住王柳羿下体，反复几次。

王柳羿就浑身颤抖着射了出来：“哈啊——”他纤细的腰身弓起，手指无力地想抓住桌面，大腿内侧抽动了两下无力地垂下桌面，眼神涣散，呼吸声里还带着小小的呻吟。

喻文波把他伺候好了，自己绕到桌子侧面，用性器顶端去蹭王柳羿的脸颊耳朵和脖颈锁骨：“哈……蓝哥，呼……”然后牵着王柳羿无力的手帮自己一起撸；王柳羿被干到涣散的眼神极大地刺激了他，撸动了没几下就全射到了王柳羿身上。

“嘶——呼……”喻文波射过之后，看到王柳羿眼神迷离双腿打开，眼圈鼻尖还红着，因为残余的快感时不时颤抖一下，似乎还没缓过神，大男子主义的内心得到极大满足——把恋人干到失神，这他妈也太爽了。

王柳羿还是那个被恶狠狠蹂躏过的样子，上半身躺在餐桌上，耳朵通红，时不时抽一下鼻子，胸膛下巴上还沾着喻文波的东西。喻文波撸了一把自己的头发，把浑身无力的恋人扶起来，像抱小孩那样让他双手环住自己的脖子，双腿环住自己的腰，最后托着柔韧的小屁股，把人抱进浴室。两个人挤在浴缸里又洗了个澡，然后回到卧室，听着屋外的风雨声，搂在一起睡了。

二人醒过来的时候天已经完全黑了。

“唔——”王柳羿伸了个懒腰，哼哼唧唧地拉长身体，被子底下露出白嫩平坦的小肚皮。

喻文波感觉到身边人的动作，眼睛没睁开就翻身把人搂住。

他这个习惯很早就有了。

刚进职业赛场的时候队里的人就都知道他有起床气，还挺厉害，这个时候就要找baolan选手才能近他的身。

甚至还有同队选手在惨遭他起床气蹂躏之后小声问王柳羿：“……（喻文波）连你也不理了？”

（当然没有，喻文波从来没因为起床气对王柳羿发过脾气。）

到后来他们职业巅峰期，有段时间喻文波压力过大有些焦虑，离开王柳羿就睡不着。最夸张的一次，王柳羿刚松开他的手，他立刻就惊醒了。

这个毛病过了几个星期才逐渐缓解，管理层也实在是怕了，千叮咛万嘱咐让王柳羿多担待，两个人以后住一个房间肯定不会分开了。

王柳羿答应得很温和，心里觉得好玩：我男朋友还用你们嘱咐？必让他睡得找不着北好吧。

现在两个人都退役了，虽然很遗憾不能再征战赛场，但是那些残酷的压力也在逐渐减退。

不过喻文波还是会很注意王柳羿的动向，尤其是睡眠中下意识的时候。他搂住王柳羿的腰，把头靠在王柳羿的肩窝。

“接着睡吧，累不累？”王柳羿搂住他的肩膀，亲亲他的头发，“饿不饿？”

喻文波闻言，眼睛睁开一点：“有吃的吗？”

“阿姨说给我们囤了很多吃的，都在冰箱里，我等下去看看。你累不累？是不是做太多腿软了……啊不要，哈哈哈……我错了我错了……”

被质疑体力的喻文波把人按在床上又亲了一会，分开的时候两个人都头发乱乱，面红耳赤。

“起来了，看看有啥吃的，爷正好饿了，”喻文波压在王柳羿身上，偏头在他脖子上嘬了一口，然后坐起来。

外面已经完全黑下来，孤单的路灯在狂风暴雨里发出暖黄色的坚定的光。趴在玻璃上看外面的王柳羿转过头亲了亲喻文波：“外面风好大，可是家里好安全。”

喻文波前后晃悠了几下身子，忍了忍，没忍住，捏着王柳羿的下巴又亲了上去。

阿姨给他们做了饭菜放在冷藏格里，但是王柳羿看了看冷冻层，翻出一包东西。

“韩式火锅底料？”喻文波挑起一边眉毛，弯腰把地上融化的冰棍甜水擦掉，“好吃吗？你想吃？”

“嗯！这个牌子的东西都挺好吃的，料也足……等一下可以把他们家的韩式饺子也蒸一点吃。你看这个里面，有丸子和笋……料好足，嘿嘿，”王柳羿抖了抖包装袋，献宝一样展示给喻文波看。

喻文波看见他因为几个丸子就高兴的样子，想起以前他买了件动漫T恤也要给自己看。可能从那个时候开始，两个人还没有注意到的时候，他们就已经把对方完全安排在自己的生活中了。

台风来势汹汹，狂风更甚，落叶被打落在地又沾着雨水被卷入高空。

厨房里热气氤氲，桌上放着咕嘟咕嘟的火锅，（说什么也不肯穿围裙的）王柳羿读着饺子包装袋上的烹饪指导，（奉命把桌子擦了十几遍的）喻文波站在他旁边，目不转睛地盯着他。

王柳羿察觉到恋人的视线，嘟嘟的脸颊凑过去，二人在温暖干燥的厨房里，就着湿润的蒸汽亲吻。

一阵雨点像子弹一样敲击在窗户上发出巨大声响，然后无力地沿着玻璃流淌下去。

“杰克哥，”王柳羿的小下巴搁在喻文波肩膀上，轻声说。

“嗯？”

“我好开心啊，现在。”

“嗯。”

“嘿嘿……唔……”


End file.
